


The King and the Girl

by orphan_account



Series: Angie [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angie writes self insert rpf, Crack, Gen, Parody rpf, Rachel is her self insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Angelica Hamilton writes rpf about KGIII instead of dealing with emotions in any healthy way.This is that fanfic. It's awful.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Angie wrote this, Rachel is her self insert and it is awkward on purpose. 
> 
> This is spoof rpf

The day started off odd, Rachel's family appeared to be out today, so when she went downstairs she was surely not expecting the sight she saw.

The King of England was in her living room.

"Hello king George the third. Why the fuck are you in my living room," she asked without preamble, "Oh wait this has to do with you knowing about my dads weird habits. No offense but I don't want to know how you know because I admire you and don't want to keep you on the same level at which I regard every other politician I know"

He looked at her in utter confusion.

"I was under the impression me and your father were home alone." He Said slowly, "who the bloody fuck are you anyway?"

"My name is Rachel. I am the oldest girl in the family and am a huge fan of you as a person. This is so weird I write real person fanfiction about you."

"Rachel get out of the house I need to spend quality alone time with your dad."

Rachel left knowing that no matter what happened her life would never recover from meeting a king in such a way.

 

When she came back to her house, still looking empty, she walked into the king cuddling her dad.

"Still don't want to know." She said to the king. She didn't fully mean it though 

"I wasn't going to tell you." He shot back at her. He was pouting? Wow that was adorable!

"Great." She said and took a picture on her phone of the situation they were in and went upstairs. Today was just too weird.


End file.
